Mo Bamba
"Mo Bamba" is a song by American rapper Sheck Wes. The song is a single from his debut studio album, Mudboy. The song was a sleeper hit being released in 2017 and blowing up in mid 2018. Lyrics 16yrold Bitch! Daytrip took it to 10 I got hoes Callin' a young nigga phone (Ring, ring) Where's Ali with the mothafuckin' dope? (Bitch, bitch) I be ballin' like a mothafuckin' pro (Like a, huh, like a, huh) I be ballin' like my nigga Mo (Bamba, bitch) Sheck Wes, I ain't a mothafuckin' joke (Haha, hahahahaha) Steph Wes, stay with the fuckin' pole (Pa, pa, pa-pa) You fuck around and get poled (You get poled, bitch) 'Cause I got hoes (So many fuckin' hoes) Callin' a young nigga phone (Ring-ring, ring, ring-ring, ring, ring-ring) Where's Ali with the (Bitch with the) mothafuckin' dope? (Huh) I be ballin' like a mothafuckin' pro (Like a mothafuckin' pro) I be ballin' like my nigga Mo (Bamba, Bamba) Sheck Wes got so many flows (I do it all) Call me Drake, how a nigga contro— Oh! Fuck! Shit! Bitch! (Huh) Yeah, it's Sheck Wes and I'm gettin' really rich (Ching-ching) See how I caught it 'cause I'm really with the shits (Ping-ping) See me in the streets and I be really with a (Cling, cling), with a Bad bitch (Bitch), niggas straight rockin' (Rock) Niggas straight see me, when they see me, they be coppin' (What?) I'm the best drug dealer, nigga, come and cop it (Got it) Young Sheck Wes, I'm like the fuckin' Green Goblin (Hahahaha) I got hoes (Hoes, ho) Callin' a young nigga phone, phone (Bitch) Where's Ali with the mothafuckin' dope? (With the mothafuckin' dope) Dope (With the mothafuckin' dope) With the mothafuckin' dope (Bitch) With the dope (Gettin' rich), with my bros (Bitch, shit) I fucked your ho (Shit) And she ain't even let you know (Shit fucked up) Damn, this nigga nice, fuck is you talking about? ('Cause I got) Bitch (Hoes) And my nigga One-Six, my nigga Ali, the Daytrip nigga, fuck is niggas talking about? (I got hoes, shit Young Sheck Wes, I do it on the go) Why It Sucks # Sheck Wes' singing voice is awful and he sounds out of tune in some parts. # The music video is just him and his friends partying. # The lyrics are laughably bad. # The way he stretches out every line can be very annoying. # The song is overplayed. # The melody and the song structure is overly simple and repetitive. # It got an even worse rip off by the infamous Submarine Man. Redeeming Qualities # The live performances of this song are legendary. # The beat is great. Music Video Sheck Wes - Mo Bamba Trivia *The song is named after Orlando Magic player Mohamed Bamba, who grew up with Wes. Category:Sheck Wes Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with good production Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Sleeper hits Category:Songs that have aged badly